


Sweet Demonus Kisses

by theblackdash



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Clothed Sex, Creampie, Established Relationship, Exhibitionism, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Food Kink, Outdoor Sex, Overstimulation, Picnics, Romance, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-18 09:53:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29487819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theblackdash/pseuds/theblackdash
Summary: There are 365 days in a year, save for the occasional leap year.For most people, there are roughly 104 weekend days that they have the luxury of spending however they want. Unfortunately for you, your lover happens to be a demon, so he isn’t like most people. Moreover, he is a butler: a demon butler… A demon butler to the royal heir of Devildom.So, he is often very busy, which leads you with many weekends where you’re without him. You try to savor any scraps of time you two can afford to be with each other. It’s not much, but you love him and you aren’t alone in your loneliness when he is suddenly called to work. The two of you make it work and that’s what counts.
Relationships: Barbatos (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!) & Reader, Barbatos (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader
Comments: 10
Kudos: 111





	Sweet Demonus Kisses

**Author's Note:**

> I've been wanting to give some love to a certain demon butler in this fandom. I hope I did him justice in this fic.
> 
> Thank you to all the simps at discord for encouraging me as I write this and for helping me improve this fic! <3 
> 
> I hope you all enjoy this little thing.

There are 365 days in a year, save for the occasional leap year.

For most people, there are roughly 104 weekend days that they have the luxury of spending however they want. Unfortunately for you, your lover happens to be a demon, so he isn’t like most people. Moreover, he is a butler: a demon butler… A demon butler to the royal heir of Devildom.

So, he is _often_ very busy, which leads you with many weekends where you’re without him. You try to savor any scraps of time you two can afford to be with each other. It’s not much, but you love him and you aren’t alone in your loneliness when he is suddenly called to work. The two of you make it work and that’s what counts. 

But then Barbatos sends you a message that he’ll be free the next day. He says that Lord Diavolo gave him the day off to relax and spend however he wishes. And of course, he wants to spend a day out on a date with just the two of you. To say that you weren’t overjoyed is an understatement—you were bouncing on your bed, squeeing like a teenager with a crush. So, yes, you were very much looking forward to the date. 

Barbatos proposes that you two spend your date having a picnic in the castle’s gardens; it’s beautiful and most importantly, private. You agree easily enough, and you promise to see him in the castle tomorrow by lunch. Sleep doesn’t come easily as excitement for the next day keeps your skin buzzing. You wiggle in excitement and break into giddy giggles at the mere thought of spending time together without disruption. Eventually, you do pass out, but thankfully had the foresight to set an alarm.

The walk from the House of Lamentation to the Demon Lord’s castle is filled with a lot of fidgeting over the spaghetti strap dress you chose and looking at every surface that shows your reflection and trying to tame your hair into something cute but sultry. You do realize you’re being silly. It still doesn’t stop you from doing it until you finally reach the castle. Barbatos is already by the gate to greet you, and you run towards him.

“I’m so sorry!” you pant. “You didn’t say you were going to wait for me by the gates.”

He gives you a reassuring smile and offers his arm to you. You are taken aback, but wordlessly link your arm with his. Suddenly, he pulls you close and whispers into your ear. “Forgive me for not saying anything, but I simply wanted to see you sooner.”

Your eyes widen and you feel yourself flush. He smiles affectionately at your reaction and leads you inside the castle, and eventually to the kitchens. The demon brings with him a basket and offers his arm once again for you. It feels almost as if this is his way of communicating that he wants to be close to you… to touch you… 

A blush spreads to your cheeks again, delighted at that thought. Despite being lovers, Barbatos always keeps a respectful and polite distance away from you whenever you two are out in public. It’s something you’ve come to accept—that he’s simply not a tactile creature. Today, however, feels different as you feel him pull you closer to him. It’s still respectful and gentlemanly, but the air is charged with something different from how it is normally between you two.

He leads you out of the castle into the gardens behind. “I’ve gotten permission from Lord Diavolo to use the private gardens for our date today,” Barbatos explains as he leads you to the lake. “I know you’ve seen the gardens before but there’s a secret spot here where we can have some privacy,” he continues. True enough, the demon leads you to a path you’ve never been before. You reach a little area that is filled with vegetation and you wonder if this is what he meant.

Barbatos pushes the low branches of the trees and urges you to go in. You duck, pushing away at the smaller hanging branches and your eyes go wide at this secret space. Colorful flowers that seem to glow fill the area. The drops of dew on their little petals seem to glitter as they catch the light of the flowers and the moon. It’s breathtaking.

“Barbatos,” you gasp and are struck silent as you walk around this hidden treasure. “It’s… This is beautiful.” Words have failed you as you step closer to one of the flowers. You turn to him, smiling brightly.

The smile he returns is soft but happy. “I’m glad you think so, darling,” he says. The demon moves further inside, closer to you. With his gloved hand, he takes your hand and presses a gentle kiss on the knuckle. “This is where we’ll be having our picnic. I hope you have no objections to that.” 

“No. No objections. This place is so wonderful.” You shake your head. He nods, clearly relieved and delighted at your reactions. The both of you choose the area within this secret place to have your picnic; it’s somewhere close to some of the lower hanging flowers while also enjoying the view of the night sky. Shoes are removed and deposited somewhere near your blanket, and the two of you kneel down to take out what Barbatos prepared for your picnic.

Barbatos takes out a variety of cheeses, crackers, cut meats, and demonus for your romantic picnic. He’s even baked a meringue pie just for this date. The two of you laugh and tell each other of the events of your week, and about your dreams. The entirety of this whole affair is lovely. A red flush from the demonus he is drinking is high on his cheeks. You rarely ever see him blush, and so it seems only natural that your eyes are drawn to the beautiful shade of red coloring his cheeks. 

From where you are lying down on the blanket, he stares down at you with fondness in his eyes and a soft but amused smile on his lips that are red with wine. “Would you like some more demonus, darling?” He asks as he tips his glass to you. You nod and sit up to take the wine glass from his hand but he pulls it away from you.

You blink in confusion, mouth opening and closing as you stare at him while he drinks the glass’ contents. Barbatos drinks until the very last drop of the demonus is gone, then suddenly he pulls you close to him. Before you can even react, he tips your head back and kisses you, open-mouthed. In your shock, you barely catch the demonus that pours from his lips to yours. Most of it drips down to your throat, then to your clavicles, and onto your dress.

The demon pulls back, eyes hooding as he gazes down at you. “My love, we should not waste such expensive demonus,” Barbatos says, the normal gentle timbre of his voice darkens. Your breath hitches and you stare unseeing into the night sky as you feel Barbatos kiss your throat before he licks the demonus that was spilled. 

Barbatos' lips leave a path of kisses as he goes down from the column of your throat to your clavicles. He laps at the demonus that pooled there. A moan escapes from your lips as you feel his hot tongue on your skin. “Barbatos,” you whimper, head tipping back as your hands instinctively grab onto him. 

He chuckles, low and amused. His glove hand makes its way to your hair, his fingers carding through the locks of your hair. Barbatos’ teeth graze at your skin that is slowly becoming heated. “My apologies,” he says all of a sudden. You make a confused noise, then look down blinking at him. The usually composed butler is breathing in more deeply and the flush he is sporting is much darker than earlier. 

“What?” You blurt out in confusion.

“Your dress is stained with demonus,” the demon supplies helpfully. Looking down, you do see that the front of your dress is stained red. “Oh…It’s okay...” You’re unsure what to say when Barbatos smirks. You’re struck silent at the way he looks up at you. There's a glint of something dangerous reflecting in his eyes.

“It’s most definitely not okay,” he tells you. Then he pulls up and whispers hotly into your ear. “You should take that off lest we stain it more.” You shudder in his arms, feel him kiss your cheek and you gasp out a yes. He reaches behind you and unzips the back of your dress. You clumsily hurry to pull your arms from the straps, and the front of your dress falls forward. 

“Hurry,” you say as you feel his deft fingers unclasp your bra with a single hand. And _god_ , isn’t that a turn-on. Your bra falls and immediately your demon lover cups one of your breasts. Barbatos nuzzles it momentarily before placing a hot open-mouthed kiss there. You whisper his name again in supplication. 

You try pulling him up, begging for him to kiss you, and he lets you draw him into a kiss. His tongue swipes your bottom lip before it enters into your eager mouth. His kisses still taste like the demonus you shared earlier. With trembling fingers, you pull his tie loose and try to pop open the buttons of his damned jacket. 

You make a noise of frustration at how you’re unable to open the buttons quickly enough. The demon smirks in amusement in the kiss but helps you in ridding him of his jacket. It’s only a split second that you were able to admire his bare torso. Then his tongue slips in and out of your mouth, almost like a promise of what’s to come and it makes you wet with anticipation. Then he pulls away and you whine needily. 

Though the sound is cut off as you see him bite his glove and remove it with his teeth, and holy _fuck_ does that do things to you. He does the same to his other glove, and his hand dips. He kisses you hard again, and his palms are hot as his hands slip under your panties and palm your ass. 

You climb onto his lap, feel him pull you ever closer to him as his hands splay out, and explore the dips and contours of your body. He pulls off for a moment to ask if it was alright to remove your underwear. You nod enthusiastically, breathing out a yes while you lift your hips to help him divest you of your underwear. 

The demon discards your panties somewhere, but you’re far too distracted with the way he nips your skin, with how his hands roam to your more intimate parts. “You look so delectable,” he rasps lowly, his eyes seemingly glowing. 

You’re pushed onto your back, and Barbatos settles between your legs, practically over you. You think you must make quite a sight—the skirt of your dress is pushed high, your is torso bare, and there's a demon on top of you. The shudder that goes through your body is definitely not from the cold. Your demon lover smirks before taking both your wrists and pinning them above your head. 

Your lips part in surprise, then you see him reach for something at his side. Your eyes follow the movement and you see him gather the meringue from the pie with his hand and then smear it over your chest and torso. His pink tongue peeks out between his plush lips. “Now, you look practically decadent, dearest,” he purrs.

He dips his head, licks the meringue off your heated skin, and you let out a high-pitched keen. You writhe beneath him, struggling to free your hands, but Barbatos’ hold on your wrists is sure and strong. Barbatos immediately shoves his meringue-covered fingers into your mouth. Without him prompting you to, you begin suckling on his fingers. The meringue is cloyingly sweet over your tongue, but you suck on the digits greedily. 

Then Barbatos’ tongue laves over one meringue-covered nipple. Your back arches the moment he pulls away as if you're begging for more. He is a giving lover and soon gives your other nipple the same treatment. It’s becoming harder and harder to focus as he returns to the first nipple and nips at it with his teeth. The sting of the bite is a sweet contrast to when he gently sucks on your hardened nubs.

A litany of his name spills from your lips as Barbatos licks, sucks, and bites you. It’s almost as if he’s trying to consume you. The thought makes your core clench, only reminding you of how empty you feel. Your hand sneaks in between your bodies and cups the bulge that’s been pressed against you.

Your demon lover moans silently as you tease him with your hand. You take that moment of distraction to pop open the button of his trousers, unzip him, and slip your hand inside his underwear. The skin is velvety and hot as you touch him. Your grip is gentle, teasing in a way that you know would drive him absolutely mad. And you know that it’s not enough with the way he bucks into your hand, trying to feel more of you, but you keep your touch light.

He growls. 

The sound does things to you, and you let him know with a bite to his neck, and he bucks into your hand hard at that. Finally feeling a little sorry for him, you tug his trousers down until his cock springs free from its confines. Barbatos’ cock is long and erect, and the tip is red and leaking with precum. You lick your lips, imagine wrapping your lips around the head and suckling on him. But he suddenly sits up on his haunches. 

“Take off your dress. Then on your hands and knees, darling,” he tells you. 

It takes you a moment of dazedly staring up at him before you scramble up and wiggle out of your dress and throw it somewhere. You get into position on your hands and knees. Your head hangs low, and you arch your back, practically presenting yourself for him. A kiss is pressed upon your back, gentle and loving despite the heat that’s roaring in your veins. 

Then he teases you with his dextrous, rubbing your clit lightly with his fingers, and you know he’s smiling in self-satisfaction at his little revenge. You groan, press your forehead onto the picnic blanket, as you feel his fingers travel higher… Higher… And then he spreads your folds, exposing yourself to him completely. The flush on your cheeks deepens, and you feel yourself grow hot from both the embarrassment and excitement. 

“So excited for me,” Barbatos murmurs from behind you. You give him an answering whine, and you feel his finger travel up and gather the slick you’re leaking. The pad of his fingers skirt over your hole, keeping you on edge of whether or not he’ll enter you. Finally, he slowly slides his fingers in you. 

You let out a moan of approval, spreading yourself wider, inviting him to add more fingers. Instead, Barbatos spreads his digits and scissors you. From all the teasing earlier, it’s both relief and not enough. You push back onto his fingers, and he takes that as a cue to start fingering you more earnestly, to hurry your body in preparation for his cock. 

“Please,” you beg, hands clenching onto the sheet beneath you. “Please, I need you, Barbatos.

He chuckles huskily from behind you. You’re too needy to feel embarrassment at the moment, but you hear some rustling from behind and feel something big teasing against your entrance. You hold your breath for a moment. Blessedly, he enters inside of you. He thrusts inside shallowly and you don’t know it’s because he’s a terrible tease or if he’s taking your comfort into consideration.

You release a harsh breath as you feel him plunge into you deeper and deeper with each thrust. _Fuck_. It feels like he can go on forever and ever. And it’s only when Barbatos slips his fingers wet with your slick into your mouth do you realize you’ve been mewling loudly. Your demon lover laughs breathlessly.

“While the castle gardens are vast, we still don’t know if any of the royal gardeners could be working near where we are,” Barbatos says with a grunt. 

His name comes out garbled from your lips. Your demon lover is relentless, varying the pace he fucks you—slow and deep then quick shallow thrusts that you’re barely able to remember breathing. You could never guess what he will do next. His hands are either grabbing at your waist, or on your mouth to try and quiet you. 

Then he grabs your hair and pulls. You swear you scream. You must be screaming because you can’t explain the breathlessness you feel. The pain mixes in with the pleasure, and distantly you can hear Barbatos groan throatily while he thrusts hard and fast. Then he grabs you by the elbow and pulls you flush against his body.

Despite how thinner or shorter he looks than the brothers, his body is still strong and hard and he still easily covers your smaller frame. You gasp breathlessly as his hand sneaks down and starts playing with your clit, fucking you with deep thrusts as he does so. His other hand plays and pinches your nipples. A groan escapes your lips when you throw your head back. 

Barbatos takes this as an invitation and bites the junction between your neck and shoulder. You hiss, feel your core tighten in reaction to the sweet pain, and you hear your lover breathe in sharply. Delight bubbles in your chest at hearing him feeling pleasure. Your hands grab onto his arm, scratching him after a deep thrust that makes your toes curl. The sensations are dizzying as he uses his teeth, tongue, lips, and hands to expertly bring you pleasure.

His name falls from your lips again, pleading something that you’re not even sure that the two of you can understand. But he answers you; Barbatos starts at an even more relentless pace. He’s hitting you so deep that all you can do is moan and simply take what he gives you. 

With your head thrown back and on his shoulders, all you can see is the night sky above the canopies of this hidden area. After a hard thrust, your orgasm takes you by surprise and you wail as he continues fucking into you. Barbatos barely manages to cover your mouth with his hand to silence you before he too cums with a snarl.

White stars surround your vision, blocking the moon and the eternal night sky of Devildom. You swear that you’ve ascended into the sky. It’s blissful and you feel complete. Then slowly, you descend onto the ground. Belatedly, you realize you’re still panting harshly, chest heaving up and down deeply in exertion, and that you’re now lying down with Barbatos spooning you from behind. 

You wonder if you’re capable of moving at all, and try wiggling your fingers. It feels a little awkward and they’re shaking. It makes you think if you’ve been clutching onto the sheets and your lover too hard. But since you’ve regained movement, you try to turn to face Barbatos. The two of you hiss simultaneously and you realize that he’s still inside of you. For some reason, that makes you blush.

Barbatos chuckles, and you feel him tuck your hair behind your ear. It’s a tender gesture and it makes you blush even harder. It’s only in these moments that Barbatos freely shows physical affection as he’s more reserved in public. “Your ears are red, darling,” he comments, fondness coloring the tone of his voice.

“You’re ah… You’re still inside.” You realize that it’s a lame response, but you’ve blurted it out and you wait for his response as you cringe.

“It’d be a waste to pull out,” he chuckles huskily and you feel his hand over your flank. His fingers splay out and slowly slide down to your core and touch where you’re both connected. “And I know that you love it when I thrust into you when you’re oversensitive.” He punctuates with a shallow thrust. 

The two of you hiss, the sensitivity bringing a delicious pain with it. But this time, the two of you make sweeter and slower love. He teases you with his hands and mouth, but no longer the same passion as earlier but no less love. Your lovemaking now overwhelms you in a different way.

Barbatos easily brings you to climax again. He swallows your whimper with a kiss and spills again inside of you. Both of you bask in the afterglow, exchanging sweet kisses between drinking the rest of the demonus. Your demon lover looks at you, love clear in his eyes, and he runs his fingers lightly over your arm.

“I apologize for making a mess of you and your dress, my love,” he says with a soft smile.

“You don’t look sorry at all,” you retort back with a teasing smile. 

He chuckles.

“Well, you are right. I am certainly not sorry at all,” he admits easily enough but then whispers to your ear. “Though I don’t see you complaining either.”

You giggle at that and pull your body closer to his, and you lay your head on his chest. After a moment of enjoying the warmth, you slowly notice the growing discomfort of having not only demonus and meringue on your skin but of your combined bodily fluids Your eyes search for your dress and see red and white stains on it.

“My dress is ruined.” You pout, and then feel Barbatos embrace you.

“Indeed,” he says. “I’ll have to wash and dry your dress before the stains are permanent. You’ll have to stay the night at the castle for that then.” 

You blink but smile at that. “Well, if you insist on that,” you say with a giggle. His answering chuckle is answer enough for him. The two of you lay on the blanket, surrounded by glowing flowers, enjoying each other’s company as you watch the neverending night sky of Devildom.

  
  



End file.
